


Change of Minds?

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike witnesses one more experiment gone astray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Minds?

Spike wasn't really certain he ever could trust Wheeljack when the mech said anything about 'new devices', 'experiments', or 'let me do this...' ever again. One moment, he'd been idly listening to it all, especially Prowl who was trying to argue them all out of allowing Wheeljack to discharge an unknown energy beam so close to the Ark, and the next, his best friend had made a groaning noise before sitting hard on his aft.

Then Prime fell down.

"Umm, guys, my gyroscopic stabilizers feel funny," Prime said... but it sounded very odd. Optimus didn't talk like that!

"I believe Wheeljack's transfiguration ray has had an effect outside its targeted items," Bumblebee said... in precise, formal tones.

"Wheeljack, I think you swapped my buddy and Optimus!" Spike said, master of the obvious that he could be.

"That's gonna have to wait, as the Decepticons are attacking Hoover Dam!" Ironhide said as he came running outside the Ark with that news.

"Oh man! Can I say it?" the too-hyper voice came from Prime's voder, making the mech in Bee's frame chuckle as the pair of swapped Autobots figured out their transformations.

"Yes, Bumblebee, but do be careful as you learn my frame. Wheeljack can fix this when we come back."

"Autobots, Roll Out!"


End file.
